From Afar
by Mukkura
Summary: Ryohei loves I-pin, but he wouldn't dare tell her, the young girl was deeply in love with Hibari, her lover; But being just her friend might not work out as he falls deeper and deeper in love with the devil's lover. Collab with Arano.
1. Chapter 1

Mukkura: Hey, this is our first joint fanfic, I'm not sure how well it will turn out but I plan to stay true to my one thousand word per chapter thing. We're quite confused at how we should do this actually. After a while of thinking, I think we're going to work on third person story together and then we're doing each of their perspectives, as different stories on each of our profiles, please go to Arano's profile to read Ryohei's side, I'm writing for I-pin and Hibari, though I'm mainly writing I-pin of course :] I wonder where this story is going to go~ I have a feeling that this will be really fun and we will most likely make more if this one turns well.

Arano: I'm excited to write this with Mukkura. It almost feels like working on a project with someone famous xD; However, I'll write to the best of my ability and hope to keep up with her standards.

* * *

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

The soft smile on her lips, her silky black hair that was always in two braids, her dark eyes, the way she talked, the way she moved, the way she acted...everything about her was beautiful and perfect, he could never get enough of her. He even found her back beautiful, his eyes watching her almost in a longing manner, knowing that she would never be his. The young girl turns to face him, her red Chinese dress and braids following her movement gracefully, god...she was so beautiful, extremely beautiful. The younger girl smiles happily at him, her soft lips moving, but he didn't catch any of her words. He was lost in his own world.

He stared at her a moment, finally snapping back to reality. "Wait," Ryohei said laughing nervously, "I missed that. I zoned out for a bit, haha... What was it you were saying?"

I-pin pouts slightly, flicking his forehead slightly, "Ryohei-nii, do you ever pay attention to me? It's rude not to pay attention when someone is talking to you." She glares slightly at him, her dark eyes showing disappointment, her glare was cold, something she had picked up from her lover.

"I'm sorry, I was paying attention, I was just think-" He cut himself off before he said something he shouldn't. "I was wondering if you were hungry. I started to feel hungry and thought maybe we could grab something to eat, hahaha." He was laughing, but he felt like an idiot. "_Ah, I probably sounded so stupid right then... I shouldn't have over-explained myself..."_ He rubbed his forehead, smiling at her with almost sad eyes in hopes of her forgiving him.

I-pin blinks, her head slightly tilted. She parts her lips slightly to ask him what he was thinking about, but her dark eyes lite up immediately when she noticed Hibari driving down the road on his motorcycle. She forgets that the white haired male is there and quickly waves her arms at her dark haired lover, "Kyo-kun!" Her face was lite up with pure happiness, even though her lover looks rather coldly at the two, mainly because he didn't like the thought of his lover being with another male. I-pin doesn't notice Hibari's cold look at all, if she did, she showed no signs of noticing.

Ryohei turns to see him, waving and forcing a smile. Inside him, he felt his heart sink. He sighs to himself, remembering that _he_ was the one she was with, and now that he was here, she'd probably be leaving. He puts on the friendly tone again, not wanting I-pin to know how he truly felt about her lover, nor wanting her to know about his own feelings for her, "Oh, hello Hibari."

Hibari responds with a glare at the slightly taller male before turning his attention to his young lover, speaking in a flat tone, though there was a slight hint of warmth in it, "I-pin...it's getting late, are you cold in that?" He says, glancing up and down her body, frowning at it. It wasn't that he didn't like the outfit, he loved it, he would never admit it of course, like he wouldn't admit that he didn't like the thought of her being cold. I-pin parts her lips slightly to reply to his question, but he knew what the answer was before a word could come out of her mouth. He takes off his jacket and puts it over her shoulder, flashing a gentle smile often reserved for his pets. I-pin blushes and smiles back at him, she didn't seem to be aware of Ryohei watching them.

Standing there, almost blankly staring at them, he can't find any words appropriate for the situation before him. After a few seconds of scraping around in his brain, he chooses something that sounds passable. "So I'll see you later then, I-pin?" He hated to say it. Not just because it was the least cool sounding, or even eloquent in the slightest, but because it would mean he'd be without her again. "_We barely even got to hang out. Why did he have to show up now of all times?..."_ He picked himself back up before he let the negative thought show, straightening his back and shoulders and putting more focused look on his face.

I-pin smiles, "Mm." She says while nodding slightly, oblivious to the emotional turmoil that Sasagawa Ryohei was going though. Hibari doesn't seem to miss a thing though, he glares at young boxer, his dark eyes cold, glaring, serious and filled with blood lust, showing that he wanted to bite the white haired male to death. He decides not to do anything though as I-pin climbs onto his motorcycle, putting on a dark purple and black helmet before wrapping her arms around Hibari's waist. Hibari glances briefly to make sure that his lover was safely in her seat, sometimes the young girl would forget where to put her feet, or she would get shy and not sit as close as she was supposed to. His eyes looks over everything quickly until he was sure that she was sitting in her seat correctly. He turns his dark eyes back to the white haired boxer, glaring coldly and silently warning the slightly taller male before driving off. I-pin turns and waves bye, much to Hibari's displeasure, "I'll see you tomorrow Ryohei-nii!"

"Alright, bye I-pin!," he says while waving, smiling slightly. He stands watching until they're out of sight before drooping his shoulders and walking the opposite direction. As he trudges along, he notices rocks on the floor that he could throw, or kick, or anything. Anything destructive. Ryohei picks up a rock and looks at it, "_I could just throw this right now." _He held onto it a moment before dropping it. "_Damn it! Why did he come here? Why couldn't we hang out just a bit longer?"_ He walked back and kicked the rock into a wall. "_What's with him glaring at me? Smug bastard..."_

_

* * *

_

Mukkura: I believe that we will be making them in separate places, so please keep your eyes peeled for the other parts of the story, I-pin's side of the story is next, I believe I will finish and upload it tomorrow, after all this took only an hour, maybe a little less. I will give a link to Arano's profile at the end of that chapter so you can read the next part. I'm terribly sorry if the story gets rather confusing. Please try to enjoy it anyways :]_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Mukkura: So, I do hope you guys read I-pin's and Ryohei's side, first chapter. That way you can know what happens before this, but it's not really important. Anyways...we updated pretty fast this time huh? :D all my readers should know how slow I can be, well, having a partner asking when we're going to work on the fanfic, really helps. I would write my other ones faster if people actually told me they wanted to read it...though...you guys do and sometimes I simply forget;; Sorry! I'll be sure to work on my other ones now, but please tell us what you think of this chapter, we really don't know what the plot is so we're kinda just going along with whatever comes to mind? I'll think of a story line, we have one, just very vague...

* * *

"I-pin! I need help!" Fuuta runs into I-pin's classroom during lunch time, catching her before she had left, tears were in his eyes.

"Fuuta! What's wrong?" I-pin's concern for her friend was clear.

"It's terrible I-pin! What am I going to do? I'm scared..."

"What's wrong?" I-pin puts her hands on her shaking friend and holds him still, "Tell me what's wrong? Is someone threatening you again? Do you need me to beat someone up for you? You need to calm down and tell me what's wrong...alright?" Fuuta nods and starts to calm down, "Alright...now tell me...what's wrong? Why are you scared?"

"I..."Fuuta pulls out a folded piece of paper and holds it out for his Chinese friend.

I-pin takes it and unfolds it, "...Fuuta..."

"Y...yes?"

"WHY ARE YOU FAILING MATH?" I-pin throws the paper down onto her table, "Didn't you learn ANYTHING from our study group last week?"

"I'm sorry I-pin!" Fuuta instinctively covers his head. He shakes, _I-pin's gotten a lot more violent since him...I just wanted help. _Fuuta twitches when he felt something soft hit his head and peeks from behind his arms to see that I-pin had rolled up his paper and hit him with it.

"What am I going to do with you?" I-pin sighs, "We were going to pass college together remember?"

"I know." Fuuta whimpers, "But Calculus is too hard for me."

Ryohei peeks into the room slowly, eyes wide. "Everything okay in here?" He waves hello to I-pin and Fuuta, walking up to them. Looking back and forth between them, he's unsure of what to make of I-pin's concerned frown or Fuuta cowering from her. "Is... everything okay?"

"Ryohei-nii!" Fuuta barely hesitates to run and hide behind the large male, "I-pin's mad at me for not passing Calculus, can't you tell her how hard it is?" Fuuta whimpers.

"What are you talking abotu Fuuta? It's easy!" I-pin sighs, obviously frustrated.

Ryohei looks around, too many things to say coming to him all at once. "Uhh... you didn't pass? I guess it is sorta difficult..." Ryohei confusedly tries to get Fuuta from behind him and settle I-pin down at the same time, afraid of making things worse on either front.

"But...it's only easy cause you're so smart." Fuuta whimpers, pouting at her.

"W-what? I am not!" I-pin blushes, "If you just took the time to actually study..."

"I try! It's not easy!" Fuuta's eyes start to tear up again, "Can't you just help me?"

I-pin twitches slightly staring at her childhood friend who was giving her the puppy dog eyes before finally

sighing, giving into her friend, "Fine...I'll help you again. Ryohei, could you get me an extra book from the math class? Maybe you should study with us."

Ryohei nods and runs off, coming back not long after with the book in hand. "Got it," he says as he pulls a desk up to them.

"Alright," I-pin opens the book, "What don't you get?" Fuuta flips through the page and points to one of them, "Okay, so first what you have to do is-" The door opens suddenly, "Ah..." I-pin stands up quickly, "H..Hibari..." Fuuta turns around only to look up to the tall male standing over him, "Kyoya...w..what are you doing here?" Hibari grabs her arm and starts to drag her out of the room, "W...wait...I have to help Fuuta! Hi...Hibari!" He doesn't seem to hear her as he continues dragging her, "HIBARI! Stop it!" His grip only tightens around her thin arm, making her flinch and attempt to pull away from him again, "Ow..." Hibari hears her now and lets go of her arm.

"I..I-pin-chan..."Fuuta runs up to the door to see I-pin holding her arm, "I-pin-chan, are you okay?" Fuuta steps forward, but stops when he realizes that Hibari was giving him the death glare.

Ryohei, now standing, doesn't move from the desk. His grip tightens around the sides of the table, his face red with anger. "_One punch. One punch and I'd knock half of your teeth out. Hell, I'd punch you a hundred times."_ He flinches, almost letting himself move forward, but restrains himself, knowing a fight would only make things worse. Keeping as calm as one in rage can be, he walks to the door and waits for the right time to speak, wishing he could bring I-pin into the room away from that monster.

Hibari twitches slightly when I-pin looks up at him with hurt filled eyes. He opens his mouth to say something but clenches his fists and instead of saying what he felt he mumbles, "Get up...we're going to my room..." He turns slightly, looking at her and waiting until she gets up.

"I-pin-chan..." Fuuta whimpers softly, his voice filled with worry.

I-pin turns to Fuuta, a sad smile on her face, "Sorry Fuuta...I'll help you another time alright?" She gets up, dusts herself off quickly before bowing apologetically at Fuuta and quickly following the leader of the disciplinary committee down the hallway.

Fuuta smiles sadly at her while he watches her walk away. He waits until he couldn't see her anymore before sighing, "I wonder what made Hibari-san do that...he's usually gentle when it comes to I-pin-chan...I hope she can get him out of that bad mood..."

Ryohei looks at Fuuta, unsure of how to respond. _Is this my fault? Did he do that because I was here? Why didn't I stop her? Why didn't I stop HIM?_ "Fuuta, I..." the words came, quiet and full of sadness. He shook his head, not sure how to comfort him. _I want to go there right now and take her away. The three of us just wanted to study... God, I..._

Fuuta takes out his cell phone, looks up a contact and calls it, holding it up to his ear, "...R..Reborn? Hibari's in a foul mood again...he has I-pin...what should we do? …...are you sure?...but..."Fuuta sighs, "Alright...but can you at least get Fon or something to come? ….because...last time...I know...but...please? …..thanks Reborn...I'll see you later then..." Fuuta hangs up and puts his phone away, looking at Ryohei, "Sorry about this Sawagawa-kun...I-pin will be fine, I'm sure Hibari-san won't do anything harmful to I-pin, she's the only one he's ever cared about..." Fuuta walks over to I-pin's desk and sits down, staring at the Calculus book before him. He sighs, gives up and lays his head on the desk.

* * *

Mukkura: I have to say that I'm sorry that I made Hibari such a bad guy ;~; I love the guy, really. I can relate to him in more ways then I would like; If this makes you hate Hibari, don't feel too bad, Arano here started hating him halfway through it cause of...well, you know. I'll explain why Hibari does that in I-pin's side of the story. Once again, I had fun writing this and I can't wait till next time. I hope you readers like it as well :]

Arano: Gahhh, Hibari is one of my favorite characters, but writing this from Ryohei's perspective, I can't help but think he's a jerk for this. Let's see where it goes though.


End file.
